Harry Potter and the Ancient Supremacy
by Chocolat Mieux 9
Summary: The Goddess made of Glass will appear before the most powerful one of Heart. He shall fall in love and together, they shall overcome anything. Even horrible nightmares of the past lives and past secrets and even the Glass Goddess losing her mind. HGP
1. Past Power & Dumbledore's Right

_A dark wizard once stalked the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. And he was as bad as a wizard could go, maybe worse. _

_His name then was Tom Riddle, now…his name is feared by all. _

_Or well, most._

_The brave and powerful Albus Dumbledore is the only one who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is afraid of. But he has died by the hands of one he trusted. Oh wait…_

_There is another the Dark Lord is afraid of. A boy. Imagine, the most powerful dark wizard of all time was frightened by a newborn._

_Damn near laughable._

_But then again, he had reason to be scared. A prophecy spoke of one who would oppose him. One who would __**win**__. One born of a Muggle-born mother. So, he tried to murder the infant, but instead was cast into oblivion, his weakened spirit form floating around from host to host much like a parasite._

_The boy he tried to eliminate grew strong, with the help of a blood traitor and a Muggle-born. They gathered an Army within the tumbling walls of Hogwarts, overcoming every obstacle in their paths: from Malfoys to teachers, from frog-faced Conquistitors to too-fat Fudge. Even Tom himself…old and new. _

_What? _

_A half-breed, a Muggle and a blood traitor have beaten the wizard? Mere_ _**children**__? Why yes. And now, as they begin the summer before the last year of Hogwarts, they will find that Dumbledore was right: love is the only power that Voldemort can not and will not get. And it's the only way to stop him._


	2. The Day She Went Mad

Two days after Dumbledore's funeral, Death Eaters snuck into Muggle London, broke into Hermione's parent's house and burnt them alive. They trashed everything. They wrote '_Mudblood' _and _'Filth'_ everywhere. But before the last Death Eater escaped, Hermione walked in on the mess. She saw the hateful words, the ripped apart house…but she really wouldn't care about those things. She finally had her eyes lie on the dead bodies of her mother and father, burned until they were unrecognizable.

Then….

She snapped.

Lunging at the Death Eater, she forgot mostly about Magic, and settled on ripping the throat of this man out of his neck and shoving it up his ass. "HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked, using her some-what long nails to dig into his neck. He screeched and cried out for her to stop; she had thrown him to the ground, his wand had flown from his hand and she landed on top of him, literally digging his esophagus out of his neck. "NO! YOU WILL DIE, AS MY ONLY FAMILY HAS DIED! AND _I, _THE FILTHY _MUDBLOOD_, WILL DO IT! WHAT WILL YOUR WORTHLESS HALF-BREED LEADER THINK OF YOU THEN?!"

She then used all of her strength to grab his wind-pipe and yanked the piece brutally, he howled as blood spurted into a fountain. "SHUT UP!" She roared, grabbing his head and twisting it near 180°. Her now pitch-black eyes were wide and her skin pale as she twisted his head more.

She wanted to hear it.

She wanted to feel it.

That satisfying _crack _that meant the damned bastard was _dead. _And that _she_ had killed him.

She stopped.

Her now blood spattered lips curled into a smirk. Her adrenaline was great. Her want...no…_need_, her desire was too great…to make this fucker feel the same as he made her parents feel.

So she grabbed her wand from her pocket.

And slowly…limb by limb...she set him on fire with blue flames licking at his skin. He cried and cried, but she merely laughed maniacally.

Then, she finally, and very slowly, twisted his head back and forth, listening to his whimpers.

"Yes…you know what your fate is, eh?"

He whimpered an 'mm-hmm' and then…

_Crack. _

_She smiled. _

_He was dead. _

As she peeled the blood stained mask from his face, she whispered, "Please tell me it's…"

Yes.

Lucius Malfoy. And _she _killed him. And he _begged_ for mercy.

She cackled happily. _Insanely._

Hermione lost her mind. Her arms fell limp; her body seemed to move on its own as it grabbed the Floo powder and belted, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

She walked into the emerald flames, blood and all.

She smirked into the horrified faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Charlie and Bill, and Harry.

"Miss me?" She laughed hoarsely.

"Merlin…" Ron whispered. Her black eyes darted to him. "What is it, Ronald?" She hissed, her smile growing widely, evilly. "Ha. I killed him."

"W-Who him?" Harry whispered.

"Lucius Amadeus Malfoy is dead, burned, and wind-pipeless!" She laughed and clapped her hands like a little child.

"He's dead! Ha ha! He's dead! He's dead!" She laughed and smiled and jumped.

"Why Hermione?" Harry asked, everyone had slowly walked out of the room while she was laughing. She stopped jumping, her eyes turned into a honey color once again. Her cheeks turned pink, and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh, Harry." She gasped, slunking down the wall, Harry caught her before she fell. "Harry! They killed my Mum and Daddy!" She cried and gasped and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry could feel his blood begin to boil.

"They're dead! They're_ dead_! _They are dead_!" She moaned, gripping onto his shirt, her sobs drenching his shirt.

He didn't know what to do.

She had killed him.

The man they were looking for.

So he didn't know who to go after.

Except the one who is always to blame.

Voldemort.

But…

That was for another day.

For now…

Harry just held onto Hermione as she clinged onto him for dear life and kissed her head and stroked her soft hair and began to cry for the man and woman who felt like an aunt and uncle to him.

And he cried for his helpless Mione Granger.


End file.
